Unreal
by Demmmy
Summary: Even though they weren't human, that didn't mean they couldn't love each other. Tron/Namine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay for crack pairings! :D Trust me, I have no idea what possessed me to do this. But if you squint, it's kind of sweet. So this is for those of you who like crack pairings and hate RokuNami! Though I like RokuNami...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tron. **

It was an accident that she found that hidden program in the computer. It was an accident that DiZ left her in charge. She was just browsing. Looking at what files DiZ was hiding. Of course, she didn't think he would be hiding much, much more than she thought. She had found a file named 'Hollow Bastion OS'. She had been wondering what a file like that would be there. Hollow Bastion was very far away and different than where she was from. Well, actually she technically WAS from Hollow Bastion, but was currently living in the quiet, peaceful town of Twilight Town.

She opened the file. First, a picture and a profile of a man named Ansem came up. To her, he looked vaguely familiar. Wait, no. No, no, no. He was familiar to her. VERY familiar. Shocked, she continued on, curious to see what else 'DiZ' was hiding. Before she could continue any further though, a sound interrupted her. She turned around, expecting to see DiZ, but instead she saw a blinding white light. She was frozen, literally. She couldn't move a muscle. It almost felt as if she was being separated into million tiny particles and then put back together. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the computer room of the mansion anymore. Oh, no. She was in someplace so different and so strange she couldn't believe her eyes.

The place was blue and grey and red everywhere. No sign of plant life, or even a sun. It looked like it was lighted by the neon colors on the walls. It was nothing like what she had seen before. She had realized she had changed clothes, too. Her dress wasn't the normal white it usually was, but had blue neon lights in areas. The only thing that hadn't changed was her hair and her sketch pad. Her hands were gripping it so tight she will probably have marks on her hands from the metal ring that binds the pages together. Snapping her out of her wondering, wondering thoughts, a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me miss. I was wondering where you came from. I have never seen you around here." She turned around to see a young man wearing the same type of clothing she was wearing. Except he had a helmet. That made her worry some, for it might be dangerous around here, and she wouldn't have the proper attire.

"Um... Twilight Town..." she squeaked out. The man had a look of surprise on his face.

"You must be a User! It's a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Namine," she said back. "Wait, what's a User?"

"A User is someone from the outside world," the man replied back.

"Outside world?"

"You're inside a mainframe computer system."

"A what system?"

"A computer system – for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed. But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion OS'. He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program."

"And... who's this User?"

"Ansem," Tron replied. That got Namine's attention.

"Ansem? I'm sorry but Ansem's-" Namine stopped, afraid of disrupting anything.

"Ansem's what?" Tron asked. Namine looked away.

"...Dead," she said. "I'm sorry. You must feel terrible."

"I don't. It's not like I can feel anything. You Users are lucky," Tron said.

"Not all Users... can... feel..." Namine said barely above a whisper. She was looking at the ground now.

"Wait, so you can't...?" Tron asked. Namine nodded in reply. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry that I said that. I should have known better."

"It's not your fault. Really." Namine looked up and gave him a sad smile. He smiled in return.

"I know what will get you feeling better. I can show you around!" Tron suggested.

"I'd love that," Namine replied. They started to walk. Tron started to speak again.

"So, how did you get here? You said you were from Twilight Town, not Hollow Bastion."

"It's a long story..."

"I have time. And while you tell me, would you like to go on a ride?"

"A ride? To where?"

"You'll see." They had gotten to a platform with some sort of raft by the side. It looked as if it were floating on thin air. Tron gestured to step on. Namine got on reluctantly, not sure if it was going to fall to the ground or not. Tron went to an area with controls and started it up. It was gliding now. Namine loved the view. She sat down, her feet aching. Tron sat down beside her. "So tell me," he insisted. Namine explained everything. From Marluxia and his treacherous plans to overthrow the Organization, to Riku and DiZ. Tron listened intently the whole time, not saying a word. She finally finished.

"Sometimes, I wish I could see the sun. It sounds so wonderful," Tron said.

"It is. You know, there was a time when I wished to see the sun. But all I saw were white walls and black cloaks. At least you're free to do whatever you like."

"Not exactly," Tron said. Namine was confused. "As a security program I have to make sure that everything is in top shape. I go by a daily routine."

"Oh," was all Namine could say.

"Namine," Tron started. "you are my first friend. My only friend. I thank you."

"Tron... you're my first and only friend too. Thank you," Namine replied. They both smiled at each other. Just because they couldn't feel, and they weren't human, that doesn't mean that they can have a friend. They sat like that smiling until the ship stopped.

"Here's our stop," Tron said and he got up. Namine followed after him. He was at a computer. "This computer will take you back to the real world," Tron explained.

"Can I see you again?" Namine asked.

Tron took her hands in his and said, "Of course." Namine smiled at him. She waved goodbye as he got the computer up. She got the same feeling as she did before. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the dimly lit computer room. Namine smiled to herself and went to her room, her thoughts on Tron the whole time.

**A/N: I have decided to make this a multi chapter fic! Yay! So please review! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Are you ready for a new chapter? Sorry it has taken so long! The computer moved to a new location, so that took a few days. Anyway, I thank all of you who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tron**

Namine awoke the next day to the sound of birds happily chirping. Even as groggy as she was, her thoughts continued to wander on Tron again. Hopefully she could see him again sometime. But it would take a great amount of luck for it to happen. It wasn't every day that DiZ and Riku were gone at the same time. Namine arose from her bed. She didn't have to change because she had only one dress that never seemed to get dirty. Namine didn't even have to brush her teeth or wash her face. And it was her choice to sleep or not.

Namine walked over to the white table centered perfectly in the room. On top of it lay her sketchbook and an assortment of crayons. She sat down at the white chair and flipped open to a new page of her sketchbook. She knew what she was going to draw. She reached for the blue crayon. The crayon's color bursted onto the paper. When she was finished, Namine had a perfect picture of Tron. A smile found it's way to her lips. That was when someone knocked at the door.

"Namine?" called Riku's voice from behind the door.

"Come in," Namine called back. The door opened revealing the silver haired teen.

"DiZ is out again. Just wanted to know if you want to go outside or something," Riku told her.

"Actually, could I go to the computer room?" Namine asked. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Why the computer room? You were there all day yesterday," Riku pointed out.

"Well, I just thought the technology was so interesting. I was planning to draw the confusing shapes of it," Namine lied.

"Okay... Knock yourself out..." Riku mumbled. He then walked out the door.

"That went worse than expected..." Namine mumbled to herself. She then got up and walked out the door. She headed to the computer room. Once there, she suddenly thought of something. "How do I get back into the computer?" she asked herself. She banged on the computer in frustration. The sound she heard before started, and before she knew it, she was back into Tron's world. Problem was: she couldn't find Tron.

It was just a silly accident that they had run into each other last time. It might take a while to find Tron this time. But Namine was too frightened to take another step. She barely knew this world. _What am I going to do now? _She asked herself. She started biting her lip nervously. What if Tron never came? What if she was stuck there forever? "Namine!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. _Thank Kingdom Hearts, _Namine thought at the sight of Tron coming her direction.

"Tron! I thought I wouldn't find you!" Namine said.

"I'm so glad you came back, Namine. But I'm sorry to say that you need to leave right now," Tron told her.

Namine tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Strange creatures have been appearing everywhere I go. I think the MCP's controlling them." Before Namine cold reply, a voice interrupted.

"Stay where you are!" a voice commanded. Namine turned around to see a man older than Tron wearing the same type of outfit except it was red. He didn't look too happy. "You are under arrest by order of the MCP," the man said.

"Arrest?" Namine asked. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"He supports the Users, and you _are _a User," the man told them dryly.

"That is so unfair!" Namine pointed out.

"If you refuse I will have to use force," the man stated. He snapped his fingers and several Heartless appeared.

"It looks like we have no choice," Tron said in defeat. The man had a smirk on his face.

LATER...

Tron and Namine were now in a fairly large cell with a computer on the wall. "We need to get you out of here," Tron told Namine.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Namine complained.

"Please. It's for your own safety," Tron told her.

Namine thought about it. "Okay. But promise me we'll see each other again."

"Promise," Tron replied. Namine stuck her pinky out. Tron had a look of confusion on his face. "Why do you have your pinky pointed at me?"

"Oh! It's called a pinky promise. You just wrap your pinky around mine, and then that means that the promise will never be broken," Namine explained. Tron smiled at the idea. He stuck out his pinky and wrapped it around Namine's. Namine suddenly remembered her promise with Sora. Her friendship with him was a lie, but her friendship(and maybe a little more than friendship) with Tron was real. Namine smiled. Once Tron let go, he turned to the computer to get her back to the real world. She waved goodbye, and he waved back as she was transported to the computer room. Now back in the computer room, a voice cut in.

"What are you doing?"


End file.
